Wish you love me
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Perbedaan rasa suka dan cinta itu sangat-sangat tipis, so I'll never stop to wish until he loves me even though it must take a long time! / 'I love you' doesn't mean I must have you forever


Wish you love me

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

Summary : Semua berawal dari perkenalanku dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan pria itu. Hari demi hari yang ku lalui bersamanya semakin membuat cintaku bertambah dalam padanya. Hah, sayang karena sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typos, garing, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v<strong>

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>_

Semua berawal dari perkenalanku dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan pria itu. Natsu Dragneel, nama pria yang sukses merebut hatiku. Hari demi hari yang ku lalui bersamanya mulai timbul rasa suka yang teramat mendalam padanya yang kian hari berubah menjadi benih-benih cinta yang semakin hari tumbuh dengan subur dihatiku. Senyumnya, tawanya, kepolosannya, kegilaannya, dan semua yang ada didalam dirinya benar-benar bisa membuatku gila memikirkannya hampir di setiap detik. Mungkin jika aku terus berlama-lama berada disampingnya, aku bisa menderita sakit jantung karena jantungku selalu berdegup kencang bagaikan sedang naik sebuah rollercoaster di ketinggian 100 meter. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Hey, Lucy… kau melamun yah?" tanyanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"A-ah… tidak… a-aku hanya sedang memikirkan novelku…" sangkalku dengan pipi semerah apel tentunya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang yah Lucy?"

"Ehm… ah, tidak biasa saja kok… hehehe…"

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau senyam-senyum sendiri? Menyeramkan tahu, seperti orang gila saja!"

"Iya… aku memang gila karenamu…" kataku dalam hati tentunya.

Hah… sayang karena sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Lisanna nama wanita yang disukainya atau mungkin bisa dibilang dicintainya. Wanita yang tidak kuketahui bagaimana sosoknya dan dari mana asalnya ini berhasil membuatku iri sekaligus cemburu berat padanya. Aku memang tidak berhak untuk cemburu karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya Natsu. Aku hanya seorang teman yang jatuh cinta pada temannya sendiri.

"Gray, Lisanna itu siapa?" tanyaku pada Gray yang sedang membaca buku. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba seorang Gray membaca buku dengan ekspresi yang serius pula.

"Lisanna itu teman semasa kecilnya Natsu. Aku ingat setiap hari mereka bermain keluarga-keluargaan. Natsu jadi ayah dan Lisanna jadi ibu lalu Happy jadi anaknya. Mereka sangat akrab sampai-sampai kudengar dulu Natsu pernah mengajak Lisanna menikah, memang kenapa?" sahutnya sembari menatapku, dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Tidak… hanya tanya saja…"

Remuk… hancur… dua kata yang dapat mengekpresikan perasaanku saat ini. Cinta yang sudah tertanam jauh di lubuk hatiku kini terasa seperti sedang hancur lebur karena ditusuk oleh seribu pisau. Bukannya berlebihan tapi memang begitulah yang kurasakan setelah mendengar penjelasan Gray. Guyonan anak-anak… disatu sisi aku berpikir seperti itu tapi di sisi lain… aku merasa itu akan benar-benar terjadi karena Natsu adalah tipe orang yang akan menepati janjinya. Itu memang mungkin terjadi jika Lisanna masih hidup.

"Sekarang Lisanna tinggal dimana?"

"Dia sudah meninggal… memang kenapa? Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali dengan Lisanna. Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja pada Natsu?"__

_That's sound great_! Ini bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kematiannya loh! Tidak munafik, aku mengakui jika aku senang mendengarnya sudah tiada karena itu berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Walau begitu aku juga turut berduka cita atas kepergiannya.

Mengenai ide Gray, bertanya langsung… ide yang cukup bagus kedengarannya. Ide yang cukup bagus untuk membuat separuh nyawaku terbang seketika.

"N-Natsu… a-aku ingin tanya…"

"Tanya apa?"

"A-apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang? Se-seorang wanita maksudku…"

"E-ehm… jujur a-aku pernah menyukai seseorang tapi…" seketika matanya memancarkan cahaya kesedihan yang teramat mendalam. Melihat ekspresinya yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini membuatku seakan-akan juga ikut merasakannya separuh dari rasa sedihnya.

"E-eh… N-Natsu, k-kau tidak apa-apa kan? Pertanyaanku yang tadi tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, aku kan hanya iseng bertanya," seruku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku dan tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Menurut kalian mana yang lebih menyakitkan, ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi atau mengetahui orang yang kita cintai telah mencintai orang lain alias cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku tidak mau egois, ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi memang lebih menyakitkan.

"Setengah dari dunia ini adalah pria, jadi tidak masalah kalau seorang pria meninggalkan kita…"

"A-ah?" seakan tahu tentang isi hatiku saat ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba seorang Erza Scarlett bicara soal pria. Mungkinkah dia sedang terlibat masalah percintaan? _But who knows~_

"Tunggulah pria yang akan benar-benar mencintai dirimu seorang…"

Perkataan Erza memang benar, untuk apa kita memusingkan 'seorang' pria? Setengah dari dunia ini ditempati oleh pria yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi pasangan dari setiap wanita. Bisa dibilang mati satu, tumbuh seribu. Walau berbicara seperti ini, bukan berarti aku akan semudah itu melupakan pria yang telah singgah dihatiku.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Lucy… pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"

"E-eh… ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" seketika pipi Lucy langsung merah merona. Saat ini Lucy sedang bersama Levy dengan di perpustakaan markas Fairy Tail tentunya.

"Hahahaha… ekspresimu benar-benar lucu!" ucap Levy sembari tertawa.

"Ah nona Levy~ aku jadi malu~" ucapku sembari menutupi kedua pipiku. "Lalu kenapa nona Levy tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" lanjutku.

"Ehm… tidak kenapa-kenapa sih. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir mungkin bisa saja kau jatuh cinta pada Natsu atau Gray atau sebaliknya, atau bisa juga mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada Erza. Ehm, tidak-tidak… itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua bisa jatuh cinta pada Erza, mereka kan takut sekali pada Erza. Tapi kalaupun benar, kemungkinannya hanya 0,1%."

"Jadi apakah kau sedang menyukai atau bahkan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka? Jangan bilang kau suka dengan Erza!" lanjut Levy.

"Hie, aku kan masih normal, masa aku menyukai nona Erza?"

"Lalu kau suka dengan siapa? Natsu? Gray? Loki? Atau yang lain?"

"E-eh… e-etto~ se-sebenarnya… a-aku… aku…"

"Aku?"

"Tidak, tidak! Lupakan saja!" geleng-geleng kepala, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh dara cantik dari keluarga Heartfillia ini. Kini wajah cantiknya pun benar-benar merah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Biar kutebak! Kau suka dengan Gray yah?"

"Tidak!"

"Mengaku saja! Tenang, aku tidak akan memberitahu Juvia kok~"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Gray kok! Kami kan hanya teman biasa, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih!"

"Jangan menyangkal, itu terlihat jelas dari wajahmu~"

"Ih, aku serius! Aku tidak suka padanya! Aku menyukai Natsu tahu… emph…" ucap Lucy yang kemudian menutupi mulutnya. Rahasia yang dulu selalu disembunyi-sembunyikan dan hanya diketahui oleh dirinya kini sudah diketahui oleh orang lain. Perasaannya kini benar-benar campur aduk. Ada perasaan malu karena rahasianya sudah terbongkar, ada perasaan takut rahasianya akan dibocorkan, sekaligus lega karena akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menampung sedikit bagian dari luapan perasaannya.

"Jadi kau suka dengan Natsu? Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya!" bagaikan baru menemukan harta karun, tampang Levy saat ini sangat terkejut sekaligus senang bukan main.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Be-belum… ta-tapi nona Levy tolong yah jangan bilang siapa-siapa, jadikan ini sebagai rahasia antara kita berdua saja…"

"Baik, Levy akan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat~" ucapnya sembari berlagak seperti sedang menarik resleting di mulutnya kemudian membuangnya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian.<p>

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, entah kenapa seluruh orang di markas Fairy Tail kecuali Natsu dan Lucy menjadi suka berbisik-bisik. Mari kita tengok salah satu contoh dari sekian banyak masyarakat di markas ini.

"Hey kau sudah dengar gossip terbaru di Fairy Tail?" bisik Elfman sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan meja bar.

"Gossip tentang 'mereka' kan?" bisik Mirajane yang juga mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga jarak antara wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Memang itu benar?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba naik keatas meja bar dan memunculkan kepalanya ditengah-tengah mereka. Mereka berdua langsung jatuh seketika karena terkejut.

"Ah Gray, kau mengageti kami saja! Untung saja aku tidak jantungan!" ucap Elfman sembari mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Maaf, maaf… memang kalian tahu gossip itu darimana?"

"Dari Happy…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengatakan perasaanmmu saja? Jangan terlalu lama menyimpan perasaanmu loh, kalau kelamaan disimpan nanti bisa busuk seperti buah!"

"Hah… itulah masalahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Lagipula kudengar dia sudah menyukai wanita lain."

"Jangan lesu dong, kau harus semangat! Ehm, apa kau ingin kubantu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"A-ah? Ti-tidak perlu, le-lebih baik jangan dikatakan!"

"Mengapa? Justru kau harus menyatakan cintamu terlebih dahulu sebelum orang lain merebutnya. Memang sih aku tidak menjamin akan ada yang memperebutkan pria seperti Natsu, tapi kan _nothing's impossible in this world~_"

"Iya sih… tapi aku kan malu. Masa wanita yang menembak duluan?"

"Hah… susah juga yah~ Oh iya nona Lucy, salah satu buku-ku tertinggal di bar, apa kau mau menemaniku kesana?"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati~" lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju bar tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengamati mereka.

"Oh jadi begitu yah… sepertinya ini akan jadi gossip baru! Hahahaha…"_****_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"J-j-jadi benar jika Lucy suka sama Nat…?" pekik Gray

"Sst… jangan keras-keras!" ucap Mirajane dan Elfman sambil menutup mulut Gray.

KRIEK…

"E-eh… sst, sst…"

"Engh?"

_**LUCY'S POV**_

Ada apa ini? Sudah semenjak beberapa hari kebelakangan ini seluruh orang di Fairy Tail selalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan senyum mencurigakan, bahkan tak jarang kutemui sebagian dari mereka yang sedang berbisik-bisik dibelakangku. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Atau mungkin aku saja yang terlalu pede padahal mereka bukan membicarakanku? Ah, mereka membuatku merasa risih saja!

"Emph… emph!" ada apa itu? Kenapa mulut Gray dibekap oleh Mirajane dan Elfman? Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung menghampiri mereka. Tapi entah kenapa mereka seperti ketakutan saat melihatku menghampiri mereka. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa wajahku sebegitu menyeramkannya sampai-sampai mereka takut padaku?

"Maaf… kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu kok! Sungguh! Maaf yah, maaf!" ucap mereka bertiga sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba bilang begitu? Jangan-jangan mereka memang benar-benar membicarakanku lagi? Ah gossip apa yang telah menyebar diantara mereka?

"Lucy, memangnya benar kalau kau suka dengan Natsu?" tanya nona Erza yang tiba-tiba datang. Seluruh orang langsung menengok kearahku dengan tampang penasaran seakan menunggu pengumuman siapa yang menang undian. Tanpa dikomando lagi, mataku berair dan wajahku langsung merah seketika.

"HUE… NONA LEVY~! KENAPA KAU MEMBOCORKANNYA?"

Malu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Benar-benar sangat memalukan! Ah sial, padahal dia sudah berjanji tapi kenapa dibocorkan juga? Setiap orang kan memiliki privasi dan itu salah satu privasiku! Seandainya aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah menceritakannya pada nona Levy! Nona Levy jahat!

"Bukan Levy yang membocorkannya tapi Happy…" bela nona Erza seakan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.

"HAPPY…!"

"Ha-hai L-Lucy... a-apa kabar?" ucapnya ketakutan. Kulihat badannya gemetaran sekaligus berkeringat dingin, lucu sekali. Tapi ini bukan saat untuk memuji dirinya. Dasar kucing sial! Seandainya kau bukan milik Natsu, kumasak kau jadi sate!

"K-Kau…! Awas kau…!" dengan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana, aku langsung mengejar Happy dan melemparkan setiap barang yang ada didekatku.

"HIYAA~ _KOWAI_!" oke satu fakta yang aku lupakan. Dia punya sayap! Great, dia bisa terbang dan menghindar dengan mudah sedangkan aku hanya bisa berlari mengejarnya dan berteriak tidak jelas padanya.

Lari, lempar, lari, lempar. Hanya itu yang terus kulakukan saat ini. Sampai akhirnya aku tersandung karena benda-benda yang berjatuhan dan…

BRUK…

"A-ah… maaf, maaf… aku tidak sengaja…" ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku berulang kali tanpa mengetahui siapa yang tadi menolongku sehingga aku tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Ya tidak apa-apa… lain kali hati-hati," suara itu… suara itu! Itu suara Natsu! Ah, matilah aku kalau dia sampai tahu gossip ini! Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu? Gawat, bagaimana ini? _Someone please help me out from this mess!_

"Lucy kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali seperti tomat? Apa kau demam?" ucapnya sembari memegang dahiku. Wajahku terasa panas, aliran darahku terasa mengalir begitu cepat seperti sedang lomba marathon, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Jangan beritahu aku kalau ini mimpi karena aku masih ingin merasakan tangannya lebih lama!

"Hey Natsu," panggil nona Erza, seketika Natsu langsung menengok padanya. "Lucy suka padamu," _WHAT THE…?_! Seseorang tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga!

"Aku sudah tahu…" ucap Natsu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kuulangi, tanpa ekspresi apapun!

"Aku juga suka dengan Lucy…" kyaa… apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia suka padaku! _Thanks God because You've grant my wish!_

"Kami teman jadi kami harus saling menyukai, bukan begitu Happy?"

"Ya, itu benar~"

Hah… mungkin memang belum waktunya Natsu tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Natsu terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Kecewa? Tidak, aku tidak kecewa. Justru aku senang karena setidaknya dia menyukaiku. Perbedaan rasa suka dan cinta itu sangat-sangat tipis, _so I'll never stop to wish until he loves me even though it must take a long time!_

_'I love you' doesn't mean I must have you forever_

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ panggil saya Luna, saya adalah author pindahan dari FBI, yoroshiku ne (✿◠‿◠) karena masih baru di fandom Fairy Tail jadi mohon bantuannya yah minna-san dan gomenasai kalau ada salah². Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai kalau fic-nya ancur, pada dasarnya saya memang bukan ahli dalam membuat fic romance m(_ _)m

Mind to RnR m(_ _)m


End file.
